Dragon and the Knight
by Out Lash The Hippogryph
Summary: My first story it is short but i wrote it a few years ago hope you like it


**Knights, Champions, Demons, and Dragons**

As I hear the roaring sound of the general for the knights to charge, I make it to the top of a cliff. As the knights and demons clash in a struggle to end the battle, I sit and wait for my signal. This war is being fought for a reason I wasn't told directly, but my human friend told me it was because the demons are trying to wipe out the humans. I watch as the siege behemoths charge in from the beaches. The signal is called and I fly down, taking out two of the three behemoths. The first two are quite simple to kill by cutting off their heads with the dragon-steel forged claws. I charge straight for the third one, but I missed. It side steps my attack and grabs hold of my tail, and with tremendous force slams me into the scorched sand beach. If not for my padded dragon-steel armor the beast would have killed me. As I lay there trying to regain my strength to force myself away from the stomping feet of the behemoth, a javelin pierced his skull with a sickening crack. It lays dead on the beach blood still gushing from the wound, causing the green sea to turn reddish-orange.

The one who fired the javelin was no other than my closest friend. This is not the first time he saved me, nor the last, and that is why he was chosen to be my human. He was only seventeen but he looked beyond his age. Even for being so young he was the army`s best warrior and champion. The title champion can be earned only by beating the previous champion. Considering my friend is mute, I never figured out his name, so I have always called him No Name. He was taller than most of the men by a foot or so, with red hair the likes of which most wish for. His eyes where sapphire blue, and his skin was a pale white I have yet to see from other humans.

I run back into the battle, fighting alongside the knights. In one swipe, my claws connected with a demon`s stomach, causing his guts to spill out on the ground. I attack with my long spiny tail, hitting a demon in the collar bone, shattering the bone with a "caucrunch". I swing my head and my freshly sharpened horns connect with a demon. One horn punctures his chest and the other his leg. I pick him up and slam him to the ground. My horns tore his chest open and cut his cut his leg off. Blood pours from the wound. I run back and wait by No Name as he works on a battle plan.

The general yelled for me to fill the catapults so I ran over to the catapults and filled them ice shards. Every shard made a noise, either the shattering against the metal shields, the sickening thud of the ice puncturing them from head to toe, or the dull sound of the shards hitting the sand. The shards were an excellent weapon because after puncturing the enemy it melted and the creature would bleed out. The last time we used this technique it was what helped us win, but this time they knew what to expect, so it wasn't going to win it for us this time.

It was time to launch the liquid ice, and we did. It covered hundreds of the Red Fire Army. Nothing happens if you are hit with the liquid until the correct frequency and tone hits it. I let out a fearsome screech and the ice frozen, staring from the closest demon to the farthest, and as they froze the ice cracked, leaving frozen bloody demon body parts scattered amongst the beach. Luckily the frequency of the screech cannot be heard by mere humans, meaning they could see the ice freeze but not hear the noise causing it to do so. One of the most feared generals of the Red Fire Army was still frozen in ice, staring right at me and causing a shiver to run down my spine. I walked up to him with no expression visible on my face. As I crept closer I could hear his heart pound faster. He realized he wasn't going to make it home. For a few minutes, I stood there, staring into his eyes and seeing all his fears death has brought. Without warning, I lunged forward and bit. I caught his throat, blood oozing from the wound like lava trickling down the side of the mountain. I sat there and watched as the life drained from his eyes. I turned and headed back to find most of the knights staring at me. I pawed past them right to No Name

We made it home with only a few ambushes and a loss of a few men. When we walked through the gate there were three guards and a messenger waiting for me, and by the look of them it wasn't good news. The messenger approached me, watching my every move. I sat down and looked at him. He just pulled an amulet out of his pocket and handed it to me. He didn't have to say anything. I knew the dragon that owned it and how he got it. All I could do is grip the amulet in my claws and turn to face the No Name. I was in pain and misery since my oldest friend has been killed by humans. Humans: disgraceful creatures that should all be killed. I lie not all humans should die, just most of them. Some humans shouldn`t be killed, like the old king who built his kingdom, knowing very well that I lived in the mountains above.

But even telling myself some are good wasn`t enough. I started becoming unstable and I could feel it. I had to get away before I hurt anyone, especially before I hurt the humans in the kingdom that hasn`t done anything to harm me. No, I wouldn`t harm them, I couldn`t harm them. I rubbed my snout to No Name`s arm and then flew off. I arrived at my cave but I wasn`t doing well. Thinking of my friend and me playing when we were hatchlings. I couldn`t stand it anymore. Humans are killing my childhood, hundreds of years of memories, and I cannot stand it much longer.

I am going to kill them. Something in my mind said not to but my heart, it told me to. NO, I must trust my mind`s judgement I have to stay calm. Not even telling myself to calm was working; I had to do something and I have to do it now.

There was only one way to stop it: I have to kill the enemy, and I am my own enemy this time. He carried his javelin with him and set it next to the wall, walking toward me with sympathy in his eyes. It made me angry. How can he feel bad for me if he doesn`t know how I am feeling?

I dropped my paws to the cave floor and walk toward him. He doesn`t shy away but just stands there, irritating me more, so I swat at him with my paw. He ducks the attack and slips causing him to fall on the cave floor. I got ready to attack and wait a second, then lunge, before I realize, something has punctured my throat. The javelin was piercing my throat and my last friend did it. As I fell to the cave floor I could feel the wooden shaft of the javelin pulling back out, following with the metal javelin head. I was bleeding with no hope of stopping it. My lungs. I couldn`t breathe. The blood starts running out of my mouth, leaving a bitter iron taste. I blink, and when I open my eyes No Name was standing over me javelin in hand. I blink again, this time longer, and as I laid upon this stone formed mountain cave floor I feel the icy grip of death grab me and pull me down. The last thoughts running through my head were of No Name and me, and every moment he was with me. There were flashes of sadness in the behemoths eyes as the javelin pierced his skull and the terror in the demon general`s eyes. Then nothing but the abyss of my mind. I was trying to apologies to No Name, but all that came out was a bloody gurgling sound.

I am standing over my body, and as I look around I notice No Name kneeling next to my lifeless body. My body it was small for a dragon, it had a dull white-silver color, the scales the shapes of small pointed shield. My eyes a deep ocean blue that No Name loved to stare into, and my claws sharper then the sharpest sword. He set the bloody javelin down next to me on the floor, and place his hand upon my body`s head.

"Looks like you couldn`t save me this time," I said, but I know very well that he could not hear me. I wait till he got up to leave, but he didn`t. He turns to the back of the cave. The king walks out of the shadow.

"So the kingdom his rid itself of its white-silver dragon burden? Tragic really," he said with a smile. "And now for its champion."


End file.
